


Crushed down

by Benaya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demon Stiles Stilinski, Demonic Possession, Derek Hale Feels, Feels, Just feels mostly, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Feels, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:24:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benaya/pseuds/Benaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was a demon, what he wanted, what he had, did it really all matter now that things crushed down and Derek found out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushed down

Stiles was always different.  
He was hyperactive, sarcastic, overprotective and mostly a demon.

When he settled inside this body the boy was already dead ,so technically it was empty, ready just for him to settle inside and wait for instructions from the king of hell.

The orders never came.

Stiles was stuck in a body of a hyperactive spazz who has a broken family, broken friends and broken mind.

Moreover, he had human feelings like sadness or anger and love.

He could feel it all, he loved his father who took care of him and loved him back no matter what, he loved Scott who protected him since the age of 4 and since his human mother died they became brothers no less then before, but mostly he loved Derek.

Derek was a headache since the day he met him.  
the man usually slammed him against any flat surface available and growl at him to shut up. 

But it wasn't long before he began to trust Stiles, before he began to worry and even protect the frail teen, and Stiles began to wonder if the ‘big bad wolf’ wasn't so bad, but actually nice and even more then that, Derek was broken just like him.

“Scotty my friend, it is time to become gods”.

“Stiles, we are baking Brownies not the holy grail”.

He wiped off a nonexistent tear of his eye and whimpered a bit “how could you! Brownies are the holy grail, i see how you Wolfy gang eat them like they're made out heaven essence” Stiles grinned widely, yeah he might be a ‘human’ in the wolf pack, but he goddamn knows how to gain some respect with them.  
Scott, just like all the werewolves have weakness to chocolate (don't worry so far it proven good for their health, dog jokes aside), especially in Brownies.

They were standing in the Stilinski kitchen, fiddling with bowls and eggs and flour and chocolate (which was going to run low if Stiles will continue to ‘taste’ it), it was around 4pm when the Brownies were finally ready, Scott fist bumped his bro and huffed in pride, usually Stiles makes them himself but today Scott insisted on helping him, not the only weird helper of the week and not the only one who insisted until their puppy eyes almost fell out.

The first was Boyd, who insisted on helping with his weekly grocery shopping to the pack (consists mostly of meat and veggies, because screw werewolf metabolism, they will eat right!) Stiles was confused alright but then again why not, he was feeling weak lately and Rosco will be happy with a break from the heavy grocery that broke her twice already.

Afterwards came Erica, who begged him to clean the dishes after the pack's movie night, which is again nice of her but weird, she usually would come over when he finished cleaning and placed a forgotten cup inside the sink with her evil smirk.

Then came Isaac, Isaac always offered help in whichever way he could, this is why it was weird when he came outside his house and Isaac was washing Rosco, the boy never helped without asking first, moreover, he never did anything like washing Stiles's car, so yes again weird.

"Stiles! Come on! We'll be late!" Scott shouted from the car ,tray of brownies still on his lap, probably will stay there too.

"Wait a second im just leaving my dad a note" Stiles grabbed the yellow sticky notes and began writing.

'I'll be late, with scott, movie night, eat the salad inside the fridge, i know about the cheeseburger in the back'.

Stiles grinned and sticked the note on the fridge beside an old Nemo magnet, a magnet Claudia bought her son, her real son, the one she gave life to and didn't get to love, or even find out she gave her love to an imposter, because just like the real Stiles she is too now dead.

"Stiles!".

"Coming!" He dashed to the front entrance with his keys, wallet and another tray of brownies, locking the door behind him.

Claudia will protect the house along side her husband, and when time will come and he'll pass away too, 'Stiles' will leave.

He'll disappear back to the demons that wander around the world with no purpose and will wait for instructions.

It sounds sad but Stiles is a demon, demon who lived as a human for 18 years now alongside other humans ,and werewolves as for now.

When Scott pulled by the renovated Hale house Stiles began to feel uncomfortable, his brain was pumping against his skull and the ground felt unstable beneath his feet.

Derek opened the door for them giving his usual nod to Scott and his usual frown to Stiles, but he felt no heat behind it, just like always.

Usually Derek would brush against them as a sign of affection and continue on with his usual brooding by the pack assembling spot.

But today Derek didn't touch Stiles after Scott, he passed by him without his usual warm touch and disappeared into the living room.

It's weird.

everything is weird.

His head hurts, he feels wobbly, Derek didn't touch him, the pack takes care of Stiles.  
Something is wrong.

The room began to spin before his eyes, he placed the tray on the kitchen counter and leaned on it.

"Stiles you're ok?" Scott, bless his dammed soul grabbed him and led him to a chair by the table, "Stiles maybe i should take you back, you don't look so good".

The wooden chair supported his weight when he leaned on it and released a long sigh.

"I told you he wasn't looking good!" Erica bashed Boyd's head with her manicured hand before stumbling forward by his knees, "i can take you to the hospital if you want" she said with broken voice.

"I'm fine, jus- just give me a second" he huffed a laugh, a demon makes a werewolf pack worry about him. How the world changed, Stiles would have smacked their nose with newspaper if he could just for the irony that laid itself here.

Isaac sat on a chair next to Stiles and placed a hand on his arm, but nothing happened, Isaac couldn't suck the pain from him, "i...i can't stop the pain". Isaac whimpered by his side and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Because he's not in pain" Derek appeared by the doorway, usual frown on his face but his eyes were focused on stiles now.

"What do you mean he's not in pain!" Scott shouted out "look at him he's white as a sheet!" He flashed his yellow eyes on Derek who flashed red back to him.

"He's weak" Derek answered straightforwardly before walking towards one of the cabinets and pulling out a familiar looking vase.

"Palo Santo" Stiles said as he chuckled weakly, "i didn't saw that for 25 dammed years" he smiled at the hurt looking wolf, "the whole house is surrounded by this stuff isn't it?".

Scott frowned and looked between Derek and Stiles, "What are you talking about? You weren't born 25 years ago! What's a palo sa-whatever it was!?" Scott was freaking out, unusual for the soft puppy he is but then again this whole scene is unusual.

"He's a demon" Derek dead paned, frown melting into a hurt look, Stiles hated watching him like that, if he could he would've have sold his own soul to another demon just to see Derek smile.

But his soul is dammed and ruined, and Derek is broken.

"What are you talking about?! We need to get Stiles to a hospital!" Scott help him in getting up and started walking towards the door.

"Scotty release me, it's ok" it is , he doesn't have to lie now, Derek knew now.

Scott released his grip and Stiles closed his eyes before opening them again, but now they were flooded with dark black matter, his demon eyes were focused on the alpha who tensed up on contact with Stiles's gaze.

The pack stepped back behind it's alpha and looked at Stiles with horrified expressions.  
Stiles never wanted to see them like that, he never wanted to hurt this pack, his friends, his family.

He smiled weakly at the blue teens, nothing could reassure them now.

"Where is the real Stiles?" Boyd asked with another sad frown.

"He died 18 years ago, 3 days after his birth" Stiles answered straightforwardly, there was no use lying to the 'know all" werewolves.

"Why didn't you said anything?" Scott broke out in tears followed by Erica and Isaac.  
Goddammit he has to stop this soon.

"Oh je! Scotty aren't you smart, hey there werewolf pack ,hello im Stiles im a demon but no don't fear i come in peace" Stiles grinned maniacally at them spinning on his feet, "oh no no please go ahead exorcize me don't worry I'll just stay here and wait till i see my besties back in hell!" He laughed loudly.

Scott turned away from him and Derek frown deepened.

"It sure took you guys long enough to understand who i was, i on the other hand knew exactly what you were when we met for the first time, back then 2 years ago in the forest, you came by us and i immediately knew that you had wolfy genes in your blood, but damn who knew you will be so soft and fluffy on the inside!, you see back in hell we had werewolves, but they were wicked, killed many and feasted on their dead flesh, but you oh god! You are something new, this whole town is unnatural! Werewolves save humans! Hunters help them! Psychopath witches hunt for souls! I swear i didn't saw mess like this since the first war with heaven!" He huffed heavily trying to stay calm.

The pack looked at him in sympathy and fear and Stiles had fucking enough.

"What are you waiting for! exorcize me you dammed fools!" He shouted back.

He closed his eyes and waited for them, waited for them to kill this body, to get rid of this blood-sucker they used to call friend.

Suddenly a grip held him hard against his chest, he cracked open one eye to see Derek's dark hair and stubble against his shoulder, and immediately his demon eyes melted back to his whisky brown eyes.

"What are you doing? What Are You Doing!!?!" Stiles tried to release Derek's grip unsuccessfully, "let me go! Exorcize me! Kill me! Let me die! I don't want this! I don't belong here!" He screamed at the wolves.

" IM NOT HUMAN!!!!" 

Stiles realized now, he wanted to be human, he wanted to be beside them, beside Derek, he wanted to be part of this messed up world, alongside him.

He started to cry, he, the fearsome demon from hell wailed in the arms of a werewolf, the tears stained Derek's shoulder and his vision was blurry.

"We don't want you to go away, you belong here with us, with me" Derek nuzzled at his neck and the other teens joined him and circled him with warm hands.

"Im not human derek, i have powers and my eyes flash black, i have no soul and i possess a dead body" he buried his face in the man's shoulder, "how can you say i belong here?".

"We're not human too" Isaac said. 

"Our eyes flash gold and red" Boyd added.

"This body is yours" Erica smiled at him.

"Don't say this body doesn't belong to you, this body is you" Scott gave him a reassuring smile full of tears.

"And more importantly, you have a soul, a goddamn huge pure soul, who takes care of broken werewolves and lost idiots who were dead if you weren't around" Derek smiled at him softly, then ever before, he smiled at this dammed demon who lied to him for years, he wants Stiles to stay, the pack wants him, they let him be their family.

Stiles pulled away, this can't be happening, he's a demon, how come they are not afraid, how come they love him, what twisted creature would want someone like him.

He walked back to Derek and circled his hands around him.

Let it be, if it is all a lie, let it be.  
He wouldn't let go now, all he ever wanted is this, family, friends, Derek. 

"Ok, sure" he wiped his tears with one hand "but jus so you know, I'm not going to waste this life now that everything is clear, im a demon so watch out".

Derek gave him a confused look before Stiles pulled him closer and smashed their mouths together, after few seconds of shock Stiles was about to pull away but Derek pulled him closer by the waist and deepened the kiss, so clumsy and fearsome, the teens groaned around them.

"Yack! Dad and mom are kissing" Erica shouted in disgust and drugged the others outside, with a small wink she disappeared too and Stiles and Derek were left alone in the kitchen ,lips clashing and breath shortening.

"You better be real because if this is a dream i don't know what ill do" he huffed out when they broke the kiss.

"Trust me it's real, you're here with us" Derek smiled against his lips and kissed him once again, "so please, stay".

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please tell me what you think ♡ ♡ ♡


End file.
